


Playing With Time

by night_fighter_x



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BAMF Wanda Maximoff, F/M, Lemon, Light Dom/sub, Love, POV Wanda Maximoff, Pillow Talk, Sexy, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:15:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22980832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/night_fighter_x/pseuds/night_fighter_x
Summary: Wanda just wants to play, but what will it really take to achieve that with the Avengers sabotaging her plans?
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 47
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fluff/not quite sex fic that I wrote to supplement my WandaVisionafter Endgame came out. It's really short because I couldn't decide on wether or not to make it a one-shot or a full blown story. SPOILER ALERT: I have consistency issues. Can't wait for these two's Disney+ series to come out!

Wanda woke up naturally, blinking the fading sleep out of her eyes. She felt her arm draped over something next to her. Vision. She smirked as she contemplated how to wake him. She gently rolled him off his side and onto his back. She was breathless for a moment at the realization that this beautiful man's heart belonged to her. Leaning down and gently tracing his collarbone with her tounge. His eyelids fluttered and he groaned softly. "Wanda..." He said, still half asleep. She responded by sharply nipping his neck. He quietly gasped, his eyes widening. Then his eyes fluttered shut again and he breathed, even softer this time. "Wanda..." She smirked, satisfied that he was awake before she pulled herself up and straddled him. She leaned down closer to him, then he instinctively reached for his stone. But before he could reach it she captured his hands, pushing them down into the mattress. Then she released his left hand and placed her right hand index finger onto his stone. Whisps of her red magic seeping into it. He hissed softly as she probed through his feelings, until she found the right one. Desire. She fed more and more of her magic into that one emotion. He shivered and moaned pitifully, knowing her intentions with him. Desperately he tried to reason with her. He gently lifted her left hand to his face, as she was now distracted, gently kissing it and down her wrist, staring up at her, trying to plead with his eyes. She grinned at his action. He was so innocent. How he could make such a simple action look so sexy she didn't know. And did she love it. But she still wanted him dispite his resistance. She withdrew her hand instead using it to trail down his chest. "Wanda..Wanda, please..." He protested softly. But she knew that he would enjoy it soon enough, he always did. Then she trailed her fingers over his sensitive groin area, eliciting a choked gasp from the male beneath her. He panted as she continued to arouse him. She was so close. She was about to begin undressing him when the morning bell rang, signaling everyone in the building to wake up. Sometimes she hated the Avengers. This was one of those times. She cursed as she got up off of him heading to her desk, leaving him on the bed. He breathed a sigh of relief. It wasn't that he didn't want to do it but merely the fact that they had basically done it all night. Although he enjoyed the sexual aspects of their relationship he did find her to be quite possesive, jumping him all the time and stripping him down... Then again he couldn't blame her. She'd lost her entire family. Her whole life the people that she's loved have all perished, so it would make sense that she would want to keep him close. To touch him and feel him, to just ensure that he's still there. And he is more than happy to provide that reassurance for her. He was then startled out of his thoughts by said girl reappearing and straddling him once more. She grinned evilly and ran her hands up his chest. He was about to ask her what She'd done when she shushed him, still giggling like she was high. "I froze time!!!" She shrieked! He was immediately (understandably) taken aback by this. 'Y-you froze it?' He asked. 'Yes!' She said, happily. 'I kind of created a bubble around our room so time in here moves differently than time out there.' He simply stared at her in awe. She grinned. 'I wasn't sure if I could pull it off. But I did.' She said, shyly ducking her head. 'Wanda.. you are the most incredible person I've ever met.' He said as he gently brushed a lock of her hair out of her eyes. 'Are you sure you've met all of the Avengers.' She joked, with a small smile. 'I'm sure.' He said, smiling up at her. 'Weeeellllllll the real reason I froze time in the first place was so that we could have a little extra time to 'play'.' She said, a mischievous glint in her eyes as she ran her hands down his chest. 'So,' she said as her fingers once again dipped lower, 'let's play.'


	2. Author's Note

Ok, as promised I will continue this, soon hopefully. In the meantime first person to comment a prompt will force me to write about it. And it could. Be. Anything. Or just comment continue if you want me to do another WandaVision oneshot. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will do lemons, smuts (though I still don't know the difference between them) fluffs, unwilling and dom/sub dynamics so go wild with your fandoms! But if I haven't heard of/watched/read your particular fandom it may take me longer to write your fic (due to research and the like). And if you want to avoid that (or you're just feeling particularly lazy) here are a few fandoms that I know we'll and can easily write about, to choose from!
> 
> Marvel - NightAngel OR WandaVision  
> FMA(B) - Ed/Al OR Ed/Envy  
> Glee - Klaine  
> It - Bill/Pennywise  
> D.C. (young justice) - Robin (Dick Grayson)/Zatanna  
> Hellboy - Liz/Hellboy  
> Maleficent - Maleficent/Diaval  
> Umbrella Academy - Diego/Five OR Five/The Handler  
> The Maze Runner - Newt/Tommy  
> Once Upon A Time - Henry (young)/Peter Pan  
> Percy Jackson - Leo Valdez OR Nico DiAngelo  
> The Goonies - Mouth/Steph  
> Spirited Away - Shihiro/Haku  
> The Dragon Prince - Ezran/Aanya


	3. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some small things are often blown out of proportions in the Avengers household. This is definitely one of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, this Prompt came from Beardy if you were going to give me the credit. 😂😅😁

Wanda fingered her ring nervously. The tension in the room was so thick she could almost feel it crushing her under its weight. Vision sat in the armchair next to her equally as on edge as she was. At least they were both dressed. The man across from them both seemed to be the most vibrant thing in the room at the current moment, his bright blue, white and red suit seemed to be trying to prove something to the unwelcome mood. "So," Steve began, "are either of you going to tell me why it is that I found you two at it in bed during a code red?" He finished. Silence. Even though Wanda knew how kind and gentle he could be any other time right now his icy blueish-gray gaze seemed to turn her to stone. She darted her eyes over to Vision, linking their minds swiftly. ("I told you we'd be caught.") Was the first thing he said through their shared mental link. She mentally rolled her eyes at this. How could he gloat at a time like this. ("Yes, alright, fine. You were right. That time spell didn't last as long as I thought it would. Happy?") In turn he replied only with a smile, opening their connection more so that she could feel his joy. Yay. ("Ok, party's over."), she said. ("We need to get Steve to shut up.") Vision sat still for a few moments, clearly filling through his database for an answer. Then he replied. ("How?") She pondered this for a moment before it hit her. ("We have to make him uncomfortable.") She said. She could feel his confusion through their link but she knew that they would have to be on separate mindwaves for this to go smoothly. ("What do you mea-?") He was about to finish the question when she shattered their link. "-Hellooooooooo, is anyone listening to me?" Steve still looked miffed as he attempted to get their attention. And with Steve, miffed was the worst he could get. “I’m sorry!” She said, abruptly standing up and cutting Steve off. “We just seems to crave each other’s touch. Every. Second. Of. Every. Day.” As she said this she sauntered over to Vision before straddling him. Steve’s eyes widened slightly as she proceeded to trace her fingers up and down her lover. Vision on the other hand was speechless as the female atop him proceeded with her ministrations. “You two need to be more aware when it comes to these things... ” Steve said this while averting his eyes, a light blush on his face. Steve’s voice also seemed to snap Vision out of his stupor, and he was about to began protesting at her actions when she pulled him in for a gentle but passionate kiss, cutting him off in the process. She looked out of the corner of her eye without breaking their kiss. Ah ha. Steve looked so antsy he might as well have been standing on pins. He just needed one more thing to tip him over the edge so he’d leave. She moaned into the kiss causing Capp to jump at the sound. Then he mumbled something about continuing this conversation later and attempting to make a swift exit... unfortunately Tony was there for him to bump into. Wonderful. “Hey Capp, how are ya? Great to see you.” Tony said. Typical Stark, always showing up at the worst times. It was almost as if he had some sort of sensor for where and when he was unwanted. Turning to the other two in the room. Wanda fuming slightly, still seated on Vision’s lap and Vision himself, panting heavily. ”Oh and look at you two getting it on. Y’know I always wondered how you do it with Vision being an android and all.” Tony said thoughtfully. The current direction of the conversation was enough to make Steve beeline for the door again, this time dragging Tony behind him. As soon as they disappeared into the hall Wanda turned to Vision grinning lightly. “I can’t believe that worked.” Vision said, smiling back at her. Wanda hummed happily, ”But it did.” She said kissing him softly again. They parted and she began to undress him. “Now, we need to finish what we started.” She said. “Woah.” A voice called from the door again. There stood Tony, nonchalantly leaning against the doorframe. They both turned to look at the intruder and Wanda hurriedly said something. “Stark, we thought you’d left.” She hadn’t expected them to be caught in the act twice in the same day. “Oh no don’t stop on account of me. Is it bad that I kinda want to watch, to see how everything.. ‘works’?” Tony said. “Yes.” The other two answered in unison. Tony then shrugged, “Fair enough.” He said, and left the room for the second time. But when he left this time Wanda ran over and slammed it shut, locking it behind her. “There.”, she said. Now it’s just you and me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there you go! Another chapter in this series! I really enjoyed writing this so I hope you all enjoy reading it! Please feel free to point out any incorrect grammar or spelling (or just any errors in general) that you find. I know I have a lot to learn. I am also very open to taking criticism, so FIRE AWAY!!


	4. Author's Note

Thank you all for your wonderful comments! Just to clarify this fic takes place sometime after Age Of Ultron but before Wanda and Vision leave (in Infinity War). I'm sorry if my author's note confused everyone but I meant that I had come up with the idea after SEEING Endgame (the movie), and not that the actual fic took place after it 😅 he he, sorry about that.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I just wanna stop right here and thank you all for supporting me. When I posted this fic I never expected that it would get as many comments as it has, so thank you so much! This chapter is for Ally (can I call you Ally?) who's been commenting for me to continue forever ago. (I'm sorry, I rarely ever check my inbox bc it never notifies me that there's stuff in it). Hope you like it!

Wanda was bored. Lonely and bored. But not regularly bored. Booooooorrrrrreeeeeddd bored. It was around 5:00 and Vision had gone out on patrol with Tony and Capp nearly an hour ago. Leaving her, with only the television in her and Vision's room, as her company. She had initially been suspicious of the picture box that was known as the teeeeeveeee (assuming the electric waves that it emitted stole your mind thoughts). But after asking Clint for assistance on using the remote and receiving a thorough education on which channels she should be watching and shouldn't. She finally understood and proceeded to watch all of the channels that the archer HADN'T recommended (as many of the ones he had told her to watch involved some kind of sport). After she was about halfway into her second episode of some soap opera, wrapped up in her blanket, eyes glued to the screen, in walked vision. "Wanda?" He asked when she showed no form of response. He shrugged and chose not to bother her further.

12 HOURS LATER

It was 5:46 a.m. when Vision realized that something was wrong. Wanda hadn't come to bed yet and it was nearly sunrise. Huh, perhaps science was wrong. Humans clearly didn't need to sleep as much as he thought. But when he walked in he found a horribly transfigured thing in the room. The television. "Wanda!" He gasped in shock. "Nooooo! Not the soap operas! ANYTHING BUT THE SOAP OPERAS!!!" He dove for the remote, but she was faster, her suspenseful hunger fueling her to inhuman speeds. She grabbed it quickly, preventing him from changing the channel. "Noooooo!" She screeched. "It's MINE!!!" She said before cocooning herself within the blanket once more."But you need help!" He responded worriedly. "NEVER!! I can quit whenever I want to!! Oh look! Dhalia and Robert are finally together, after three whole seasons!" she said, all in one breath. "Wanda... how much coffee did you have?" He asked her slowly. "Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, nine?" She said. He sighed as he responded. "Wanda you can't go doing this to yourself. If you watch these kinds of shows you will become too addicted to them and-" He said before he was cut off by her. "Ok, I'm done." She said. "Wait what?" He asked, slightly confused. "I was just watching it to see if they got together or not, sheesh." She said as she stood up, folded her blanket and climbed into bed. Just then the credits finished and the television began to make an announcement: *Don't forget to tune in tomorrow to catch the pilot episode of Grey's Anatomy: season 43* Vision froze, remote in hand. Praying that she hadn't heard that. A few minutes passed and he finally shifts, letting out a sigh of relief. Then she jumps up and screams; "There's more!?!"

It was nearly 2:45 when Vision woke up. He sat up quickly. The room looked diffrent. There were lit candles on every surface, the curtains were drawn and to top it all off the entire room had been sprinkled with rose petals. And Wanda was gone. His first thoughts were immediately about her safety, then he figured she could be watching her show. He was about to get up to check when the closet next to the bed burst open and Wanda walked out of it, wearing only her favourite red velvet robe. "W-Wanda!?" He stuttered, completely awake now. She didn't walk over to him right away though. Instead she posed dramatically against the door frame and said, " Oh Robert! I thought you had left me for that cheap blonde. Yet here you are, almost as if you were waiting for me..." She finished. He looked confused for a moment before he understood and she burst out laughing. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding! She said, laughing and walking over. He couldn't help but smile at her laugh, it was one of his favourite things about her. Once she'd gotten onto the bed she immediately moved to straddle him/lay down on him. "So you planned all this? And got it all ready?" He asked as she nuzzled their noses together gently. "Maaayyyybbbeee..." she said with a small giggle. She was so close to kissing him... "You were so thoughtful when you let me finish my show, I wanted to return the favour." She said, lust filling her eyes. He gasped as she ground down against him. "H-hold on, Wanda." He said, trying to get the words out while he was still coherent enough to. "You have to promise me that you won't watch all 43 seasons if Grey's Anatomy." He said firmly. She whined in response. "But it would only take me a few weeks! Oh, FINE!" She said and kissed him deeply. When they broke apart to breath, she continued. The only things I'll have to watch now will be P•A•L•S and Family Gal." She complained. "How many seasons do those have?" He asked. "Ten to seventeen give or take." She replied. "Those will suit you just fine." He said. "Ohhhhhhh, but why??" She asked with another whine. "Because..." He said. "I'd miss you otherwise because of how much less often I'd see you." She sighed and said. "Youre right, I guess I'd miss me too." And then she proceeded to undress him to her heart's content. Externally grateful to have him by her side. Not Robert. Not anyone else. Just him.

Meanwhile... unbeknownst to either avenger in the room, their room was just below Tony's. So while they continued to love one another freely they were unaware that they had an audience that consisted of Tony spying on them via his X-Ray Goggles. "Ohhhhhhhh, so THAT'S how it works." He muttered as he took them off. His work here was done.

**Author's Note:**

> If this fic gets over five Kudos I will either continue it or post another one!


End file.
